Taruchie
Taruchie (タルチェ) is the resident Kumari of the Kyokuei Palace in the Tenjiku area. She has the role of an oracle, reading the fate of the nation through astrology. She often accompanies herself with the Mysterious Youkai, even though the nature of their relationship remains unknown. She also seems to be related to the previous owner of the Maten Sutra, Tenkai Sanzo, alluding to the fact that they may be linked by blood. Appearance Despite the appearance of a little girl of no more than ten, Taruchie is well over 80 years old. It appears that, much like Tenkai Sanzo, her growth has stopped. The reason why she had been able to retain her role of Kumari for many decades is due to the fact that she has never experienced her moons. Another factor that links her to Tenkai is the demonic mark that appears on both of their foreheads, which look exactly alike. Just like her (supposable) brother, she has purple eyes and black hair that she styles in different updos. She dresses in a typical Nepalese fashion characterised by embroided, layered clothes, a cloak over her shoulders and distinctive, furry hair accessories at the sides of her head, similar to hair buns. While evidence seem to point out to her youkai descent, her ears aren't pointy and she doesn't seem to wear any apparent power limiter. In the Manga Saiyuki Reload Blast Taruchie has made several appearances throughout the story so far, often paired together with The Mysterious Youkai. The two speak to one another in obscure and mysterious terms, referencing the past and the future of the ikkou. Through her predictions based on the reading of the stars, she likens them to the Rising Sun, and states that if the sun would refuse to set it will burn itself to dustSaiyuki Reload Blast Vol.1, ch. 02 - page 18, implying that if Sanzo and companions were to go against their fate they will end up meeting their doom. In the "Kouten" chapter, Sharak and the ikkou share an encounter with Taruchie at the Kyokuei Palace. The Kumari greets them while also warning them that, based on her readings, their luck will soon come to if they decided to continue on the path they've been taking so far. When facing Sanzo's sceptical reaction towards her prediction, she also mentions that her advice doesn't come from an outsider's perspective, as she shares the same blood as the former Maten sutra's holderSaiyuki Reload Blast (Zero Sum April 2015) - shot 4. “Kouten” ch.7.5, leaving everyone (including Sharak) in disbelief. Relationships Mysterious Youkai- Taruchie seems to be well aquainted with the Mysterious Youkai, even calling him by his apparent name (Sai Tai Sai)Saiyuki Reload Blast (Zero Sum October 2015) - shot 4. “Kouten” ch. 8. The two are often shown discussing the fate of the Sanzo group, implying to be aware of many details regarding them and possibly be playing a role in the whole conundrum. The nature of their relationship is still unkown, as well as their alignement towards our heroes. Sharak Sanzo- The two women seem to be familiar with each other and on friendly terms, even though when talking to each other they use a somewhat formal register. Sharak seems to know many details regarding Taruchie's position as a Kumari and an oracle, but reacts as shocked as everyone else upon discovering the link between Taruchie and the former Maten Sutra's holder. Tenkai Sanzo- Taruchie reveals to be linked to the youkai Sanzo by blood, stating that she's "his half". That could signify she and Tenkai are brother and sister, possibly twins, given their similar appearance and the demonic mark they both share. However, unlike Tenkai, Taruchie doesn't seem to have retained some of the youkai typical features, namely the pointy ears and claw-like fingernails (even though Tenkai doesn't show the latter either). Weapons and Abilities Taruchie has a all-foreseeing power, just like Tenkai; but unlike him, she can predict the future through the reading of the stars, possibly aided by the tibetan prayer wheel that she always keeps with her. Trivia *Minekura has stated that Taruchie and Sharak's ages combine up to 120; knowing that the Kouten holder is 34, Taruchie's exact age should be 86. *Going with the theory that she and Tenkai are twins, her birthday should be on March 2. *Taruchie and Tenkaì also share the same voice actress, Saito Chiwa. *It has been speculated that Taruchie might be a hanyou, but unlike all the other half-demons we've met so far she lacks the distinctive red hair and red eyes. *In a draft picture featuring the Saiyuki girls at the beach (including Sharak), Taruchie is shown with visible pointy ears. In another picture of her in a bathing suit, she sports a mark similar to the one she has on her forehead, which extends on to part of her arm and shoulder. Gallery 374790 2697232308135 204684051 n.jpg|Taruchie with pointy ears Sharaku taruchie summer.jpg|Taruchie showing her demonic mark on her arm and shoulder taruchie_anime_02.jpg References Category:Characters Category:Saiyuki Reload Blast